


Scottish Oats

by khyharah



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr Prompt, baking is fun, some true stories, sweet treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khyharah/pseuds/khyharah
Summary: Her sweet treats were always appreciated by the guys, but one in particular appreciated much more. And of course, she appreciated him as well. One-Shot. Prompt from Tumblr.





	Scottish Oats

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:Yay! (Also thank you for following my blog ^^) could you do a Chibs x reader where she bakes something for the guys because it’s just a habit and every time she sees Chibs she gives him a kiss on scar cheeks and they’re close and all the guys and Gemma are like “Chibs... seriously... SHE LOVES YOU TOO!” “I can hear the tension from my office.” He takes her out on a date and they listen to “Roxanne” in the car. And it ends all funny and cute and they end up together? Reader is petite and sassy

“Special delivery!!”

It was a common sound heard round the clubhouse lately. About six months ago, Charlotte Moreaux (not Morrow thank you very much!) had moved to town and needed her car serviced, so of course she wound up at the only good auto shop in Charming, Teller/Morrow. She was a tiny thing, only 5’ 1.5” (“And don’t forget that half inch!!”), with a decent rack and curves to die for. The guys had all admired her, but none more than the resident Scotsman. The first time Chibs heard her southern twang, he was smitten. They had fixed her car up and sent her on her way. No one expected to see her again, at least for a while.

But she had returned two days later bearing baked goods.

She had sweetly told them her car had never ran better and she was absolutely thrilled. And where she was from, people showed appreciation through food. “Ain’t no better way to thank someone than to bake them a cake. Or, well in this case, cupcakes!” She presented them with two dozen perfectly iced chocolate crème cupcakes. Bobby couldn’t even find fault with them. She had giggled as she watched these tough mechanics (and bikers if the row of shiny metal by the other building on the lot was any indication) devour her sweet treats with moans and eye rolls of pleasure.

So from that moment on, Charlotte decided she would bring as much joy into their lived as she could. From the little bits of conversation she picked up here and there, she knew their lives were not exactly easy. Words like “Irish” and “delivery” or “Mayan assholes” (a favorite of Juice’s) set her on edge, but she knew these guys as much as anyone could. Their tough exteriors melted with the right kind of treatment. Cupcakes, beignets, cake doughnuts, tarts, anything her mind could come up with wound up at the garage. Gemma often complained about her waistline, but Charlotte knew she couldn’t resist on apple turnover day.

It was during those six months that Charlotte found herself growing a fervent appreciation for the mysterious foreigner. She learned his name was Chibs, he was Scottish, and had a painful past with an asshole that stole his family. His favorite liquor was Jameson and if he got in it enough, he loved to wax poetic about whatever came to mind. They had spent several nights just talking and laughing and relaxing. Those nights always ended with a sweet kiss to his cheek, which he never failed to blushingly accept. It didn’t take long for Charlotte to fall in love with the man. Chibs Telford was everything she had ever wanted in her young life, but she knew he was out of her reach. Something always seemed to hold him back from really opening up to her and Charlotte had no clue how to get past it. So she sat on her feelings, just waiting and hoping that one day he’d open up.

Chibs was of course oblivious to the girl’s affection. And while he held his own desires for her, he knew he would never act on them. Charlotte was young, beautiful, full of a selfless energy that he craved to be around, but would not selfishly take for himself. He watched her quietly as she poured happiness into their sometimes gloomy lives by way of sweet treats and even sweeter smiles and laughter. He loved the nights she would come by the clubhouse and talk and drink with him. Chibs knew that first moment he wanted her, but those nights proved he wanted to keep her. And that was a dangerous thing for him because there was no way someone like Charlotte would want and old washed up arse like him. Sweet cheek kisses or not, she was out of his league.

So this particular day, Charlotte had brought her treats straight to Gemma. “Ok, these are chocolate with orange liqueur icing. I think I got the right amount of liqueur this time. The first batch though….WHEW! Those were strong!” Gemma chuckled at the young woman in her office. “Well sweetheart, I’m sure the boys will more than appreciate them.” 

Charlotte beamed at her and picked up the smaller box that was on top of the cupcake carrier. “What’s that?” Gemma asked. Charlotte blushed brightly. “Um, well, it’s just something for Chibs.” She was hoping she would have gotten out of the office before Gemma said anything, but that woman didn’t miss a trick. Gemma just raised an eyebrow at Charlotte who heaved a big sigh and hung her head, ready for the interrogation. “He mentioned the other night he was missing some of his mother’s cooking, especially her oat cakes. They were one of the easiest and cheapest things for her to make while he and his brother were growing up so he really liked them. I just wanted to make him something special. I know what it’s like to be a bit home sick.”

Gemma smiled and patted the young woman’s hand. “I know sweetheart. You know,” she started, shifting in her chair slightly. “You really should just tell him how ya feel. I think you’d be surprised at his response.”

Charlotte smiled ruefully and shook her head. “Nah, I appreciate it, but,” she sighed glancing out the front window. The man in question was sitting at the picnic table by the clubhouse, smoking a cigarette and talking with Tig and Jax. They seemed to be giving him a hard time about something. “I’m just a silly little girl with a crush.”

Gemma shook her head as Charlotte walked out the door. _That girl is only fooling herself_ she thought. She sighed, grabbed a cupcake from the container and stood to watch the girl walk over to Chibs.

Meanwhile, Tig and Jax were trying their best to talk some sense into the stubborn man at the picnic table. “Dude, seriously how can you not see it? That girl is nuts for you. Either that or she’s just plain nuts!” Tig laughed at his own joke. Jax rolled his eyes and took a drag from his cigarette. “Look man,” Jax said. “You’ve always given me good advice, now it’s time for you to take some. Make a move on her, ask her out. Cuz I’ll tell you this, that girl right there,” Jax glanced at the office where Charlotte was talking with his mother. “She’s one in a million. And for some reason, she likes you.”

Chibs snorted and shook his head. He got what they were saying but he just couldn’t believe it. Why would she be interested in him? It made no sense. She would be better suited for someone younger, more adventurous maybe. He was set in his ways, liked the way things were. But this girl had changed everything up and he wasn’t sure if he could deal with her rejection if he did approach her.

They turned their heads as the door of the office opened and Charlotte exited. They slapped Chibs on the shoulder and headed toward the garage. She approached the table cautiously, almost nervous. “There’s cupcakes in there!” she hollered at Jax and Tig’s retreating backs. Their route quickly altered and both Charlotte and Chibs laughed. “Aye lass, you sure do know the way to their hearts. Straight through their stomachs.”

Charlotte smiled and blushed, looking down. “Well, I like to do it and seeing them smile is always good.” She fidgeted the box in her hands for a second before setting it in front of Chibs. “These are for you, and _only_ you.” Chibs raised an eyebrow and opened the box. The scent of oats and sugar hit him quickly and he smiled at the woman. “I um…added a little cinnamon and a really light icing. Just a drizzle. I hope you don’t mind.” Chibs’ grin grew bigger on his face, making the dimples on his cheeks deepen. “Well, I don’t think I’ll mind at all. Thank ye, love.”

Charlotte wasn’t sure how much more crimson her cheeks could get, but they flamed hotter than ever. She nodded, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Ok, well, yeah, um…just I guess let me know what you think.” She swiftly bent and brushed a kiss on cheek, closer to his mouth than usual. She turned and started walking to her car.

“Ya know,” Gemma’s voice behind him startled Chibs from staring at the young woman walking away from him. “I can feel that tension from here to the damn office in the garage. If you don’t go after her, I’m gonna get Happy to whoop your ass.” Chibs gaped at Gemma for a moment and she could see the moment the resolve washed over him. “Aye then.” He closed the treat box and stood from the table, swiftly making his way across the parking lot.

“Char, wait, hold on a second.” Charlotte stopped in tracks at the Scottish brogue calling her. She turned and faced him. “Look, I,” Chibs ran his hand through his hair. How long had it been since he’d actually had to ask a girl out? “Shite, ok, so how about dinner? Friday night?”

Charlotte’s eyes widened. Was this really happening? Chibs just asked her out?! “Oh…um…yeah, sure, I’d…yeah, yes!” She couldn’t even speak in a full sentence. _What the hell woman! Get yourself together!_ Charlotte shook her head and took a deep breath. “Yes. I would love that!”

Chibs beamed at her, those adorable dimples just melting her a little more. “Alright then. I’ll pick you up. Say 7?” Charlotte just nodded, cheeks bright red. Chibs nodded as well and turned around to grab his treats from the picnic table and made his way to the clubhouse. Charlotte watched for a few moments before getting in her car and leaving the lot.

“FINALLY!!” Tig’s shout in the garage was met by chuckles from the guys and Gemma. Yes indeed, finally.

\-----00000----

Charlotte checked the mirror one more time and declared herself ready. Chibs hadn’t indicated anything fancy or otherwise, but she knew he was not the kind that went for that. So she wore a nice summer dress (at least the humidity wasn’t as bad as back home), sky blue with little flowers on it. Sure it wasn’t typical biker wear, but it was comfortable. On her feet were a pair of brown strappy sandals (she’d kill herself in anything higher than a one inch heel). Her strawberry blond hair was half pulled back in a clip and she wore light makeup. Simple, yet beautiful. Or at least Chibs thought so when she answered his knock.

He stood there in his usual outfit, dark blue jeans, a black button up shirt, dark scarf around his neck, and of course, his kutte. She admired him for a second before smiling brightly at him. “Ye look lovely lass.” Charlotte blushed and thanked him. She stepped out and shut the door, locking it up tight. She didn’t realize how close he was until she turned back around and was practically rubbing against him. Her face grew even warmer and he chuckled low in his throat.

“We’ll have to take your car. Don’t think I want anyone catching a show with you on the back of my bike.” Charlotte sighed and smacked her forehead. Of course he was on a bike, she really should have thought about that beforehand. “I’m such an idiot. I’m sorry, I know y’all really don’t really do the whole ‘cage’ thing.” Chibs just smirked and grabbed the keys she held out to him. “Well, there’s always an exception. And you, my dear, are _quite_ the exception.”

_Am I gonna spend the whole night blushing. Cheese and crackers, get it together woman!_ Charlotte couldn’t help but admonish herself. Taking a deep breath and pulling her shoulders back, she grabbed Chibs’ proffered arm and they went to the car.

They rode to a diner that was just outside of Charming. “Something a little different,” he had told her. Their conversation on the way there and through the meal was as easy as it always had been. Though now, she was starting to notice the little looks he would give her, just as he noticed the same from her. Her blush eventually lessened as she talked about growing up in rural Louisiana with her two older brothers. She saw the fondness in his eyes as he spoke of his homes in Scotland and Ireland with his mother and brother. It was like that block she knew was there with him was finally lifted and he opened up just as much as she did.

After the bill was paid, Chibs led her back to the car and began the drive back to Charming. But he didn’t really want the night to end. They had shared so much together and it was too early. So he took her the long way around, just wanting to spend the time with her.

“So, we’re playin’ around right?” She said, her voice already full of laughter in anticipation of a funny story. “Gabe has his army men spread out in the garden next to the house and Cody is running around chasin’ me with a snake skin. I freaked out at first before I realized it was just the skin. So I stop under this big pecan tree in the front yard and Cody is laughin’ at me. I turn to go in the house when I hear him holler.” Charlotte took a big breath to finish the story. “Seems a bird in the tree didn’t appreciate him teasin’ me and had taken a big ol’ SHIT on his head.” Both Chibs and Charlotte burst into loud laughter. She clutched her stomach and tried to calm down enough to continue. “I mean, it was HUGE! He had it running down his forehead and dripping into his eyes and he was freakin’ out! He ran to the water hose and started spraying himself off and all Gabe and I could do was laugh our asses off at him.”

Charlotte wiped the tears from under her eyes and smiled at the memories. Chibs reached over and grabbed her hand. He liked this side of her, like a lot. The radio played quietly in the car as Charlotte finally caught her breath. “Roxanne” came on and they both began to sing along, loudly and way off key in Chibs’ case, loudly and much more on key in Charlotte’s. As they came to the long chorus, Charlotte couldn’t help the sigh that left her lips as Chibs pulled the car into her driveway.

They stepped out of the car and Chibs passed her keys over. She twirled them around her finger in thought for a moment. “Ya know I always thought that song was kinda sad, but had a good happy ending?” Chibs raised an eyebrow at her, encouraging her to continue. “Well, think about it! Ok, she’s obviously a hooker and this guy has fallen in love with her and he just wants her to quit. I like to think that she does, that she just walks away from everythin’ and lets the man take care of her. Isn’t that what we all want, someone to take care of us?” She smiled sweetly at him from her spot leaning against the car and Chibs couldn’t help but be mesmerized by her smile.

He reached up, stroking her cheek with a single finger and smiled at her. “Aye that we do. And you do well by us. So who takes care of you?” Charlotte closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his tender touch. “Oh, I suppose myself.” Chibs shook his head at her. “Nah, that won’t do, not at all.” He heaved a big sigh, as though what he was going to say was a big burden. “Guess it’ll have to be me.” Chibs nodded his head decisively. “Yup, I’ll have to take care of ya.”

Charlotte chuckled and tried to shake her head, but Chibs stopped her. He carefully grabbed her face with both hands. “Now now, no arguments. You deserve it just as much as anyone.” He stared into her bright blue eyes before leaning forward slowly and placing his lips on hers. It was a testing of the waters to see her reaction. She sighed into the kiss, placing her hands on his hips. When his tongue traced her lips, she gladly opened them for him, deepening the kiss. Chibs’ hands moved from her face to around her back and tugged her closer.

How long they stood there, neither ever really knew. And neither knew it was that moment that would lead to a relationship and love that became an example that others looked too. What they did know was that complete feeling of surrender to another person, that moment where you realize things have changed and you just _know_ it’s for the better.


End file.
